Secret's , Running Away , Saving Presidents
by bumblebee199616
Summary: set after season 3 episode 22 Till Death Do Us Part Nikita leaves Michael and her Family behind because she thinks its to dangerous for them she's going to find the president clear her name so she can be free once and for all so she can have a Family and not to look over her shoulder every 5 minutes
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

LETTERS & PLANS

''Nikita's gone'' Michael said walking back into the room. ''She left her engagement ring and this letter on the window still'' Michael went on saying until Alex asked ''what do you mean she's gone she promised she wouldn't leave us that we would sick together.'' Sean walked over to Alex and hugged her she had silent tears falling down her face Sean wipped them away. ''Have you read the letter what does it say'' Sonya asked she to had tears in her eyes ''no I havent read it I thought we could read it together it is addressed to all of us.'' Birkhoff took the letter from Michael's hand and opened the envolope and took the letter out and unfolded it cleared his thoart and looked up and asked ''do you want me to read it Mikey'' yeah go ahead Birkhoff.'' Birkhoff looked down at the letter and started to read it.

''Dear Birkhoff Alex Ryan Sean Owen and Michael im sorry that I left its not that I dont believe or trust you all because I do its the fact that I dont want to see you get hurt. I'm wanted for killing the president when I didn't even pull the trigger. But thats not why I left I still had amanda's bug on me so she forgot and I heard everything she said the real president is being held as a prisoner some where. So im going to find her I will leave clues and I will call in to make sure you havent done anything stupid that was directed at you Nerd. Birkhoff you are like a brother that I never had stay safe . Alex you are like a daughter to me and a sister please stay safe. Sonya I havent known you for long but I already feel like you are a sister to me look after the Nerd he may act tuff but he's not.

Sean at first you were trying to kill me and my friends now you are like a brother to me and when I get back and I find you have hurt Alex in anyway I will shove my gun so far up your arse and blast you so you see stars even when your burried in hell. Ryan you have been my friend my boss and now you are like a brother to me look after everyone for me until I get back. Owen what can I say about you everytime we were together I played nurse while you were unconcious half the time. When you were up and about we always had fun. You are like a protective older brother that I have never had look after everyone keep them safe. Michael I have left you for last because there is not really alot I can say I love you with all my heart no one will have it Daniel never had my heart even though I was suppoes to marry him you always had my heart from the very first time I meet you I gave you my ring when i come back i will take it back i want you to look after it for me don't lose it and do me a favor look after Alex for me dont let her hurt herself please.

Love you all see you when I get back Nikita.''

Birkhoff put the letter on the desk next to his computer and looked around the room everyone had tears in there eyes Alex was full on crying into Sean's chest. Michael looked shocked and upsett he walked out of the room ''will he be okay'' Sonya asked her friends turned family Birkhoff answered he will be fine he will come back in here with a plan because that's what Michael does. 15 minutes later Alex had calmed down and was now sitting in Sean's lap when Michael walked back in Birkhoff was right about Michael having a plan. ''Birkhoff find a house a safe house one where it's well sucluded and by the beach a big house once we get a house then we will set all equitment and then we will look into amanda and what she is trying to accomplish with taking the president out of the equation." Michael finished and then Birkhoff jumped out of his chair looking really excited "So everyone pack up were moving i found us a house well more like a mansion.''


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

RUNNING AWAY & LEAVING

NIKITA'S (P.O.V) Writing that letter folding it up putting it in the envelope leaving it on the window still I walked into the room where everyone else was I looked around smiling at everyone. This will be a long time before I see them again. I could still here Amanda's words in my head. ''Nikita has escaped but she is all over the news. We could release a better photo of her no we got what we wanted. We got them off our backs and away from what we want to do. We have the real president as long as no one finds out. Nikita will still be a wanted lady on a wanted poster and all over the news and the presidents assassin.'' They weren't saying that to me they were just talking about me I don't even think she knew I was still listening and could still hear her conversation with Ari Tasarov.

They all started making plans I was in Michaels arms then he let me go to explain somethings. I diserpeared down the stairs took my engagement ring off looked at it and placed it down on the letter and walked out to my car. I got in and started it up I listened as it came to life with a purr of the engine I put the car into gear and drove away thats when I let the tears fall down my face. 10 Minutes later my cell phone lit up and started ringing I looked at it it was Michael I couldnt talk to him and then I remembered Birkhoff could track my cell phone so I turned it off and threw it the back seat of my car. I kept driving until i was to tired to stay awake anymore pulled over into a parking lot behind the mall. I got in the back seat and layed grabbed the blanket and set my alarm on my burn phone that only Alex knew about and went to sleep.

BIRKHOFF (P.O.V) ''Mickey I had her and then she turned her cell phone off so i lost her sorry Mikey I tried'' Birkhoff said looking over at Michael and watched as his face dropped even more into his stone hard face locking all his emotion's away. ''Where are you niki why did you have to leave'' I thought to myself as I packed up the last of my computer gear as Owen and Ryan came in and grabbed the gear and took the gear out to the cars while the girls Alex and Sonya took there bags out following Owen and Ryan down the stairs. Sean and Michael were packing up the guns and making sure that none were missing. I walked up to Michael and said ''is there anything missing or anything that needs replacing Mickey'' Michael looked up a me from where he was sitting checking all the guns and said ''yea Nikita's guns and knives are missing but other than that notthing needs to get replaced but we will need to get some more bullets.''

He then looked back down and put the gun he was looking at in it's gun case closed the case stood up bent down picked up the gun case and a couple of sports bags full of bullets and walked out of the room down the stairs. Sean looked over to Birkhoff and said ''what the hell was Nikita thinking leaving us like this Alex is a mess and Michael looks like his favourite puppy was murdered but only 20 times worse.'' I grimced and said ''when Michael was first recruited to division he was a mess wouldnt sleep eat drink all he did was train the only person he talked to was me. See he lost his wife and baby there car blew up. But when Nikita was recruited to division he started to change he got more sleep he ate more and he seemed happy then Nikita went rouge and Mikey started slipping away again.'' ''Get to the point Birkhoff'' Sean said sighing ''what im saying Sean is Michael looks alot worse than he did at the start of division and its only going to get worse he has nighmares.''

Sean grabbed the rest off the guns and bullets in the sports bags and walked down the stairs. I looked around seeing if I had forgot anything picked up the last two cases of guns turned the lights out walked down the stairs and out the door. Owen and Ryan jogged over and took the gun cases from me and put them in the car with the rest of the guns. I looked around and was taken back a little bit Alex was in Michaels arms Alex was crying Michael was rubbing her back trying to calm her down. ''Do we have everything'' Owen called out to me I looked over and said ''yea we do'' Owen nodded ''alright lets go its a long drive to the mansion. Sonya walked over to me i smiled a sad smile and took her hand walked over to my car and opened the door she got in I closed it softly and then walked over to Mikey Sean was there two. ''Is Alex asleep'' I asked Mikey ''yea here i'll take her and put her in the car or do you want her to travel with you Michael'' Sean asked.

Michael looked a little put out but said ''uh not trying to keep you away from her but can you Ryan and Owen travel together I don't think she wants to travel with you or leave me right now'' Michael said this while looking at Sean Ryan and Owen Sean smiled a small sad smile and said ''I don't mind at all your like a father figure to Alex just if something happens can you tell me'' Michael smiled and said ''yea i will.'' Michael then picked Alex and placed her in the passenger seat put her belt on then closed her door softly then. He walked over to me and said ''I'm fine Birkhoff we will stop in a little while for food'' and then walked away. I nodded at Sean Ryan and Owen and then turned around walked over to my car got in started it up and put it in gear and followed everyone. Sonya leant over took my hand and held it her and fell asleep i sighed and thought to myself ''this was going to be a long drive.''


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

BEACH MANSION & SECRET PHONE CALLS

MICHAEL (P.O.V) Alex slepted the whole car ride to the house. While Alex slept I thought about everything me and Nikita had been through I just wish she had said goodbye. Birkhoff had brought it and you could tell it was more of a mansion than a house. It had a swimming pool a inside gym and outside tennis court a spa pool and no neighbors and it was in the middle of nowhere. I parked the car by the huge garage Owen Ryan and Sean were already here and out walking around and unloading the car. Birkhoff pulled up and opened up all the garage's and said ''take all the guns bullets and other weapons and put them down here follow me'' Owen Sean and Ryan followed Birkhoff with all the weapons and ammo down to the basement. I walked over to Alex's side of the car opened her door and woke her up gently. She woke up with a start and then looked up at me and her eyes glass clouded over and the tears started again.

I knelt down and took her hand and said ''Alex its not your fault Nikita left left Nikita left becasue she thought it was to dangerous but she did promise us she will come back shes not getting rid of you and me that easily. And Nikita would never leave you me or Birkhoff behind without saying a proper goodbye.'' Alex nodded and I stood up and helped her out of the car and pulled her in for a hug. ''You are the only proper father figure I've had in my life since my father was killed so thank you Michael'' Alex smiled at me and hugged her again then let her go. ''Is it okay if i go for a walk down the beach i just need some fresh air and to stretch my legs.'' Before I could answer her question Birkhoff said ''yea go for Alex'' Alex smiled and walked over to Birkhoff and said Birky I just hope you know that and Niki left for a reason remember that okay'' and hugged him he hugged her back he looked like he needed it Alex stepped back with tears welling up and looked around everyone and then jogged away to the beach. ''So Birkhoff how long have you owned this house for'' "Mickey I brought this house a year before Niki left division and went rouge.''

NIKITA (P.O.V) I was woken up by a bleering beeping noise I couldnt find where it was coming from. I remembered it was my burn phone I had set the alarm I sat up and stretched then opened the back door and climbed out. I folded the blanket up put back where I got it from fixed my appearance. Then I got some money and took my burn phone looked my car and went in screach a cafe that sold great coffee. Until i smelt something really bad that made me want to hurl i found the nearest toilet and vomited. After I had finished i wondered when was the last time me and Michael had sex and then when i was dur to have my period and i noticed that i was nearly a month late. I left the public toilets and ran to the nearest pharmacy and walked in took a nearest pregnancy test took it up to the counter and payed for it took it back to the toilets looked myself in and took the test. I waited for 5 minutes and then I took the test into my hand and looked down I was pregnant I was happy. I walked back to my car and unlocked in opened the drivers door and sat down in my seat i took the burner phone out of my pocket and dialed Alex's number and put the phone to my ear and thought. "I was going to need her help now more than ever." And let the phone ring waiting for Alex to answer.

ALEX (P.O.V) I was jogging down the beach when my old burn phone started ringing I quickly took it out. There was only one person who knew about this phone and it was Nikita. I quickly answered it "hello" "hello baby I need your help I have some happy interesting exciting news" "what kind of news Niki" she laughed and said "I'm pregnant Alex and I would like you to come help me." I was so happy I let out a happy squeal and started saying "yes" "yes" "yes" "yes I want to help I miss you so much Niki" "I know you do Alex I've missed you so much it was so hard leaving all behind but I needed to." After talking to Nikita on the phone and with her coming to get me she would be here in a weeks time I needed to put my acting skills to the test I haven't needed them for awhile now. I took my shoes off at the door and walked inside it was huge and beautiful.

"Hey your back did you have a good walk along the beach" Sonya asked me as I walked into the open lounge kitchen/dinning area I smiled and said "yea i did thanks." I looked around a bit more I saw Birkhoff and asked "Birky did you build this house from the ground up because it looks so familiar like ive scene it from a drawing somewhere but can't remember. Everyone looked at me and then at Birky I could see him blush a bit and he then looked up at me and said "Niki was an amazing artist and we use to talk about her drawings. One night Niki had just came back from an opp and she was drunk she and was all happy and giggly and she gave me the drawing of the house. And at the top of the piece of paper was the house name I thought it was a cool house but the name was weird but i get the name now." I gasped looked around and the looked back at Birky and then looked around again then smiled.

"Its the Mikita house Niki had the photo as her desk top on her lap top and computer I got her drunk one time and she told me that she drew it and was going to build it and live in it with a guy named Michael." I gasped and smiled and then started to giggle "you must of made one hell of an impression on her Michael Owen said with a smile on his face. Owen walked back into the kitchen and started cooking tea. We were all sitting down with the tv on eating butter chicken it happened to be my favourite when Birkys cell phone rang he got up put his tea on the table and walked out onto the belcony shutting the door behind him we all shock shoulders and went back to eating and watching the tv.

BIRKHOFF (P.O.V) We were all sitting around eating tea and watching tv when my cell phone rang I got up and put my tea on the table went out onto the belcony and answered it "hello Seymour Birkhoff speaking" "hey Nerd I need some help" "Niki" I said happliy but also shocked "yea Nerd its me im fine I just need some money no problem I'll put 4 million into your bank account will that be enough" "yes thanks Nerd don't tell anyone I called you please" "I won't Niki just promise me you will be safe" I promise Nerd I got to go by Nerd." I walked inside put money into Niki's bank account and then took my tea from the table and walked over to the couch sat down and joined in on the the coversation and watching tv. We stayed up playing games celerbrating that Division was now over for good. Drinking playing truth or dare just having fun and making up for lost time. We finally went to bed in the early hour's of the morning. My last thought before I passed out in my bedroom on top of my bed. "Good luck Niki wherever you are."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

DISAPPEARING, NOTES & HAPPY REUNIONS

(1 WEEK LATER) ALEX (P.O.V) Alex was in bed sleeping until her burn phone started ringing. I woke with a start rolled over and answered it. "Hello" "Alex are you alone." I got up out of bed and walked out of the room and down the stair's and spoke "Ugh fuck Nik do you know what time it is it's like 3am in the morning why did you ring it better be important." "Get your guns knives and clothes and meet me at the end of the drive-way. I'll be waiting for you so hurry up leave a note or something just make it quick." I sighed took the phone away from my ear ended the call. I put the burn phone back into my pocket and walked upstairs back into my room and dressed really fast.

I grabbed the biggest bag I owned and put some clothes into it then walked down stairs. I got into the living room when I heard a throat clearing from the couch looked over and sure enough Sonya was sitting there looking at me then at my bag. She stood up walked over to me and asked "going somewhere" "yes I am please don't tell anyone" "are you going to Nikita if you are I'm coming."

I sighed took out the burn phone I was using to talk to Nik not long ago and called Nik's phone it rand three times when Nik answered "are you ready" "yea I am but we have a little problem Sonya caught me and wants to come to." There was a long pause over the phone and then theree was a long loud sigh. And then Nik spoke "tell her to grab some clothes and what ever computer gear and tell her the hurry up" "okay see you in like 10 minutes" and hanged up the phone. Sonya was still looking at me I sighed and told her "go grab some clothes and what ever computer gear you need and pack as light as you can. I'll meet back here in 5 minutes okay" she nodded and ran off up the stairs.

I walked over to Birky's desk took some paper and a pen and wrote a quick not to the guys. "Dear Michael Sean Birky and Owen, don't worry about me and Sonya we will be fine Nikita called me she needs help and needed mine and Sonya's help. Don't look for us. We will see you all when we see you i guess love you all Alex. xx

I folded the note named it I walked over to my bag with my clothes and picked it up. Then ran into the garage then down to the basement took my guns and ammo and my knives put them all in my bag zipped it up and ran up the stairs. Sonya was ready and waiting for me I slipped into my shoes then picked my bag up and together we walked out the front door and down the drive and away from the house. I stopped half way down and turned kept walking the stopped and turned to me and said "are you okay" "yea i'm fine I just don't know when we will see this house again and im saving the memory."

I turned back around held my bag tighter to myself and kept walking. We walked up to the car Nik got out and took the bags and put them in the boot. I walked up to Nik as she shut the boot I had tears in my eyes she saw the tears and wiped them away I hugged her. As I pulled back I rubbed her stomach and smiled Nik smiled back at me.

NIKITA (P.O.V) Alex Sonya and I got in the car me being in the front seat Alex next to me in the passenger seat and Sonya in the back. Alex fell asleep not long into the drive Sonya was still awake. "The reason why I need Alex is because I can no longer do this by myself I'm pregnant Sonya and if Michael calls you or Alex you are to tel them nothing about my situation just that I needed your help" I told her. "Wow thats amazing congratulations Nikita you will be a great mother" "thanks Sonya." The car ride was quiet after the conversation I had with Sonya she nodded off to sleep. I turned the radio on and listened to music.

3 Hours later I parked the car turned it off and woke Alex and Sonya up. "You have been staying here at this high priced Hotel" Sonya asked shocked Alex burst out into laughter trying to catch her breathe she looked at me and said "you brought a loft it better be as cool as the last loft you had" I smiled and said "yea i did it's bigger than the one we use to have and it has a glass roof so we can star gaze." We walked into the lobby of the huge Hotel and over to the elavator and pushed the button to the top floor. The elavator dinged at each floor that we past until it dinged at the floor that Alex Sonya and I had to get off. The girls followed me I stopped at a nice stained wooden door and unlocked it and walked in.

There was a huge bed a tv two huge couch's shaped into a L shape. Alex walked in dropped her bag and ran straight to the bed and jumped on it giggling. Sonya walked in and laughed at Alex and ran over and jumped onto the bed laughing with Alex "come on Nikita come have fun" Alex called to me where I was standing by one of the many huge windows. I 'sighed' and ran over to the bed and jumped on it and soon started laughing like a idiot. 1 Hour later we were laying down on the bed together it was dark and the stars were out shinning.

"Oh a shooting star" Sonya said pointing up. "Everyone make a wish and then lets go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow" I said. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight" Alex said quietly. "I wished that we find Amanda and rescue the President and then live a long happy life" Sonya said happily Alex and I started laughing "what are you laughing at me" Sonya asked a little upset. Alex got her breathing under control and said "Sonya you're not suppose to tell anyone what you wished otherwise it doesnt come true."

It was silent then Alex said "I wished for the same thing Sonya but I also wished for everyone to be happy and healthy." "What about you Nikita what did you wish for" Sonya asked me I smiled and said "I can't tell you it's a secret they laughed lets sleep I'm tired. I rolled over and shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE BASKET BALL, BIG NEWS & FUN AN GAMES

BIRKHOFF(P.O.V) I was the last one to get up I was looking for Sonya but could not find her maybe she was downstairs with Alex. As I walked down the stairs I could here the guys talking to Sean about something. When I got into the kitchen I went straight to the coffee maker. As I was drinking I looked around "where is Alex and Sonya did they go for a walk or something." "No Birkhoff we have have no idea where the girls are" Ryan said. I sighed and walked over to my computers sat down in my chair and drank the last of my coffee.

And started tapping away at the key board. Michael walked over to me and stood behind me "Birkhoff you have been sitting at the computer for 20 minutes now and didnt notice there was a note from Alex." I picked up the note "no Mikey I didn't my brain has been else where sorry" "it's okay Birkhoff I think everyones mind has been else where.

With the president scandal and blowing up divison. Nikita leaving because she thought it was to dangerous for all of us to be with her and now Alex and Sonya are missing." While Michael was talking Birkhoff was half listening and half reading the note Alex wrote. "Birkhoff are you even listening" "yea Mikey but Alex and Sonya they aren't missing I know where they are and who there with.

Where is Owen Ryan and Sean they are in the armory cleaning the guns to stop Sean from tearing down the walls trying to find Alex we needed to get his mind on other things." "Go get them" Michael gave me a look that said "I'm not your slave" but walked out of the room. I looked back at the note and sighed "what the hell are you up to Niki."

Michael walked into the room with a pissed off looking Owen a scruffed up looking Ryan and Sean who looked worried and a little scared. "What's wrong Birkhoff Michael didn't tell us anything just that you wanted to see all of us for something" Ryan said while fixing his shrit "what happened to your shirt" Ryan looked at me and gave me a glare I held my hands up in surrender. "What do you want Birkhoff" Owen huffed "Alex left this on my desk it says" I cleared my throat and read "Dear Michael Sean Birky Ryan and Owen, don't worry about me and Sonya we are fine and will be fine. Nikita called me she needs help and needed mine and Sonya's help. Don't look for us. We will see you all when we see you I guess love you all Alex. xxx

Sean sighed and sat down and run his hand up over his face and into his hair and looked at Ryan and said "sorry man I was just worried after my near death she was still is constantly worried about me. And today when I woke alone I got worried and over reacted a lot" it's cool man lets watch the basket ball game thats on today" Ryan said with a smile. Half way through the game Pistons vs Miami heat Owen said " it feels weird with just us guys in the house normally we have Alex and Nikita yelling at the tv and Sonya sitting down looking confussed and asking us all question to know whats going on" we all laughed and agreed. We watched the rest of the game in silence once it was done we went and did our own thing. Sean went upstairs to his and Alex's room Michael and Owen went down to the Armory to finish off cleaning the guns.

I sat at my computer with my music playing and looking for well anything that would tell me what Niki was up to when I found an interesting news video and article I watched and jumped out my chair screaming yes and started laughing. All the guys ran in with guns "Birkhoff what the hell" Owen said still looking for signs of danger "sorry but you have to look at this I tapped and then put it on the big screen 'Man found dead in Paris the other day has been confirmed as Ari Tasarov criminal human traficing drug dealing murder all over and kiddnapping' we looked at each and laughed we went back to what we were doing. I emailed the link to Nikita maybe she still had her email address.

NIKITA(P.O.V.) I woke alone in the huge bed and heard giggling coming from the kitchen area I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw Alex and Sonya making food. "Hey morning" Alex said with a huge smile Sonya looked over and smiled and said "morning" I looked around my kitchen it was a mess "what did you do to my kitchen it looks like bomb has hit my kitchen. I mean look at my white wall I can't see the white anymore there's pancake mix dripping down them. And then I look at you to and you have floor and eggs all over you." I look at them a bit more and burst out laughing "you both look ridiculous" trying to catch my breath and holding my sides.

I stood up and walked over to them and say "what else is for breakfast" Sonya sighs and says "pancakes french toast and lots and lots of golden syrup" "yum lets eat then your cleaning my kitchen then we have work to do." After breakfast I sat on the computer and started researching on the computer trying to locate where Amanda was staying. About 4 hours later I checked my emails I had one new email I clicked on the link and watched the video andthen read and saw the photo I sat there shocked "Nikita are you okay" Sonya asked. Alex and her walked over to me I nodded my head and said "you need to watch this and then read the article. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I walked over to my computer where Sonya and Alex were sitting there shocked.

"Ari is dead wow I wonder who killed him and if Amanda knows" Sonya said Alex started laughing Sonya and me looked at her. She took a deep breath and let it out and said "sorry I was just picturing Amanda's face if she didn't know that Ari was dead. And hey at least we don't have to deal with Ari he's been taken care of" I smiled at Alex always seeing the bright side of things. "Hey Nikita how did you find the video and article oh I didn't Birkhoff sent it to me" "oh don't you think he will track you" "no he can't its a surcured email account or something" she nodded and started thinking. "Okay your thinking to quiet and its way to quiet in her lets play a game But first we need to go shopping to some junk food"

Alex said jumping out of her chair and grabbing her jacket and walked torwards the door and then stopped and waited for us me and Sonya got our shoes and jackets and headed to where Alex was I looked at her and said "are you going like that with no shoes on" she looked down and said "opps." At the supermarket we brought corn chips, pop corn, dips, chocolate, chocolate ice cream, marshmellow fluff and lots of bags of lollies. Then we went to the movie store and got some movies to watch. When we got home we made the dip put the chips into a big bowl cooked the pop corn put that all in a big bowl put the ice cream in the freezer then put the marshmellow fluff and chocolate in the fridge.

After lots of eatting drinking fizzy and crying we had watched all the movies ate most of the chocolate and half the pop corn. Then Alex had a idea "lets play never have I the rules are if you have done then you eat a lollie" Alex gets up and puts a bag of lollies into a bowl "okay I'm starting" Sonya said I smile and wait for the question "never have I shot someone" "thats totally unfair Sonya" Alex said but picked a lollie up and ate just like I did. "My go" Alex said wiggling on the floor a little bit "never have I had sex on a plane" I glared at Alex and took a lollie Sonya blushed and took one to me and Alex laughed "Sonya you joined the mile high club" I said "oh you bad girl" Alex said laughing along with me

"who did you join the mile high club with" I asked she sighed "It was before I joined division me and my boyfriend Dominic thought it would be fun so we did he did motor accident. I decieded to get drunk and then drive home I got arrested and put in the holding cell next thing I know im waking up and Birkhoff is saying welcome to division." Alex got up and hugged and I rubbed her back and said "I'm sorry Sonya that you had to go through that pain and loss."

"And whats your story Nikita" Sonya asked Alex started laughing again "oh shut it Alex its not that funny" yes it is I sighed "me and Michael were coming home back to division after our first mission back at division and just after we got engaged. The door to the toilet got jammed so Michael had to kick it open we walked out of the little cubicle everyone was staring at us one oh the flight attendents looks at Michael and me and says did you have fun because it certainly sounded like it go sit down in your seat and wait for the plane to land"

I finished telling my story Alex and Sonya were both laughing with tears running down there faces "okay laugh it up its not that funny. "Okay its my go never have I got in the car to drive out of the car park put it in reverse and just kept going and crash into another car" Alex's gives me the evils and eats a lollie Sonya is laughing "why didnt you stop and put the car into drive it was the first mission I was to do where i had to kill someone well I killed someone then smashed up someones car. Also Birky wasnt happy with me either he had just finished upgrading the car. We played nver have I for a little more then Alex took her pillow and wacked Sonya with it she smiled and took her pillow and tried to wack alex back but dodged the pillow but not my foot she fell on her face I laughed and got up and grabbed a pillow.

Alex got to her feet and yelled "PILLOW FIGHT" and we all started attacking each other. I put some music on and started dancing there was feathers all over the floor some stuck to the walls and all over the table chairs and couch Alex and Sonya were passed out on the bed my computer beeped I walked over to it and saw it was Birkhoff I accepted the call "it's just me Niki I just need to know if Sonya is okay and Alex" "there fine Nerd they are passed out from to much sugar. Thanks by the way for the email earlier about Ari it was very interesting" it's okay well I'll leave to you cleaning you have feathers everywhere" "thanks Nerd for you cleaning tips." I ended the video call and cleaned up all the empty bowls and cups put them in the sink and then cleaned all the feathers up. I did the dishes then went to bed thinking "today was tomorrow we work" and then fell asleep.


End file.
